When's christmas
by Moon1997-2
Summary: Is the most special date of the year? Are you sure? I think so, until the end.


Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hey Rodney wait for me  
John was running behind Rodney down the hallway to the labs  
\- Colonel, what do you want? Look, I'm late, I got up late and I need to run all these simulations, okay?  
\- I know you're busy, but look, it's Beckett and I are organizing something for Christmas dinner, everyone is doing something with their respective groups and we, well ... we have to do something ..  
\- Carson and his sentimentality for the time ...  
\- It's not just him, I know you do not like these dates ..  
\- Exact colonel, everyone thinks of other things and not work, not that I do not like them is that they do not bring me very good memories.  
\- Look, I do not know what happened to you, but, that happened, Rodney, you have to overcome it and enjoy it. We are your new family, you have something with Beckett, and we must enjoy this moment, if not now ?

Rodney sighed ..

\- Look, you're absolutely right, what happened. Already happened ... only my mother left us at Christmas and well, but you're right that is already happening, okay, what do you want to do and where? Because everyone is choosing very good sites and I had not thought of that ..  
\- Of the food I order and Carson to decorate the place is taken care of by Elizabeth and Teyla, although she is not going to be with us all the night .. or I do not know, by Torren perhaps it stays  
\- Why?

\- Are you going with Torren to sleep early?  
\- But you're her boyfriend now, right?  
\- Yes, yes, Rodney, but ... look ... I have to respect her traditions as she respects our  
\- You're right, but for New Year?  
\- Yes, we will spend all in family,... others. They go to earth  
\- I know I should go tell Jeannie something, but ...  
\- Well ... you fixed the door system again, and thanks to that everybody can go to be with their families ...  
\- Look, Jeannie and I, we can not be together, you understand, we do not get along, now you're my family ... and Hey I already know where we can do it ...  
\- Where….?  
\- There is a new room that I found and furnished it, I thought to leave it as study for me, it is on the same floor of my room ...  
\- Ready place taken, how will we know where it is? Sheppard

-I'll leave a sign with chalk on the door so they'll know it's that, anyway I want to help fix it  
\- Ok ... besides you just want some special food, you know with your allergies and all this ... I'll be careful with this ...  
\- Of course, no one wants to die from anaphylactic shock at Christmas  
\- Rodney ..  
\- I would like to have ... to have more Christmas like this ... .coronel  
\- Rodney, I, I, I'll be careful, no citrus, I know you like the fruit punch so I'll make an apple ... what do you think?  
\- Oh thanks ... can you add some whiskey or something?  
\- Liquor? Rodney?

\- Look Sergeant Cruz told me that in Mexico they took it with liquor, I want to prove his theory ... it must have good flavor ...  
\- Okay, any else?  
\- Jello, blue and red and blue ...  
\- Mckay since when do you want other Jello?  
\- Look ... Only red and blue ... not citrus ... if you want others of course. But for you ...  
\- It's okay. It's okay..  
\- And I just hope it does not smell like the rest of the city ...  
\- I can not guarantee that ... Hey, hey, Among other things, no nuts, I have allergy too, in case you did not know, I think you did not know, Carson did some tests and ..  
\- Whatever , I hope it's clean ... .. Have not you cleaned there?  
\- No, because I have all the furniture "tidy" and the truth I have not organized ..  
\- Okay, then less talk more work, I'm going to ask the food to the kitchen you know that they are bringing all kinds of things from the earth now, and - I'm going to call Carson to do some cleaning ..  
\- I'll vacate in four hours or so will start and I will arrive. And I will help ...  
\- As you say, goodbye Rodney, that you finish quickly ...  
\- Thank you…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hey, Colonel.  
\- Carson, what's all this?  
\- You said we had to do the cleaning ... the floor was full of brooms, mops, rags, buckets with water, soaps of all kinds.  
\- Well, I thought ...  
\- Is this the door? do not?  
\- That seems ...

John ran a hand through the door and it opened showing them certainly the dust and some water, but it did not smell musty, but the most shocking was the size of the room, was large enough to equal a half control room, the ceiling It was not so high, it was like the rooms were beautiful, it had a giant view of the sea and it had a balcony that was equivalent to almost 80% of the window that was in front of them.

\- Ok, Rodney will have a better office and study than the two of us  
\- Certainly, lad, hahahaha  
The two entered ..  
\- These are ... beautiful.  
\- Large, spacious and  
\- Dirty Carson, dirty ... look at all this dust ... look at the perfect furniture ..  
\- Well I think it would be better to take them to the corridor and clean them later ..  
\- Okay ... let's start with that  
\- Okay, help me get it out ... On the count of 1..2 ... 3 up

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Two hours later..**

\- I do not know how Mckay likes to eat this.

Carson and John were sitting on the floor, although all the furniture had been removed, there was still some grime hanging around the floor along with the windows.

\- I already get used to but this tastes like shit .., and it's going to be great  
\- MRES need some improvement ..  
\- Yes, but at war they are ... spectacular. If you do not have anything else ... and you're hungry.  
\- Haha you're right lad ... It's going to be great tonight  
\- Hey, gentlemen? What is all this…  
\- Oh my God, this room is beautiful ..  
\- Hi, Elizabeth ... Teyla ..  
Carson and Teyla joined their fronts and Elizabeth just shared a hug ..

Honey, you do not know how much I miss you.

John hugged Teyla and kissed him .. Very romantic ..

\- Me too John ... I also ..  
\- And torren?  
\- I left him with Dr Biro ...  
\- Okay, fine, but will you bring it tonight?  
Of course, my love.  
\- Well lassies as they were shopping for the earth ...  
\- We bought a tree and brought it. A few boxes that are out there .. we could not pass them because there are a lot of armchairs and furniture in the corridor ...  
\- Sorry, that was my idea.  
\- Sure Carson. Well let's finish fixing all this ...  
\- It's okay…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours later….

\- I know I'm late ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
\- Oh love ... laddd you finally arrived ..  
\- Sure Carson, I almost did not finish all the work ...  
Carson hugged Rodney and brought him to him, giving him a deep kiss.  
\- Everything is very romantic at this time, right? Elizabeth said

John and Teyla laughed

\- But Dr Weir, you are not alone, you have Dr. Woolsey ..  
\- Yes, it is true Teyla, only that it will come rather late for this date  
\- Yes, I think we are all happy that everyone has a partner ... love love. Or ask Ronon, he has not gotten off Keller for a second, Rodney said.  
\- Oh yes lad, if you see how ornate they are putting the infirmary ...

It was a laugh on the part of everyone, imagining how adorned with bows and others would be and Ronon decorating ... decorating ..

\- Hey lad, do you know if they're coming?  
\- No, no, I met Ronon and he told me they could not come. Rodney rubbed his nose hard.  
\- How sad, I wanted them to share with us.  
\- Well, they already have their plan. And ... AKCHOOOOO!  
\- Oh lad, God bless you ...  
\- Thanks, as I was saying they said they were going to spend together, but anyway thank you for inviting them, that ... AKCHOOOOO! . ACHOOOOO.  
\- Oh Rodney, are you okay? I asked Elizabeth  
\- No, I'm not well, my damn allergies ... at Christmas ... AKCHOOOOO! AHHAHHACHOOOOO AKCHOOOOO! AHHAHH ACHOOOOO, AKCHOOOOO! AHHAHH ACHOOOOO ... .. Sorry, give me a moment ..

Rodney left the room .. And Carson followed him ..

\- Hey lad, are you okay?

Rodney was sitting in a chair some distance from the door ... with his face in his hands ...

\- Rodney?  
\- I'm fine, I'm fine Carson ..  
\- Do you have your medications?  
\- No, no, I'll leave them in the lab. Dammit.  
\- Rod, I think you'd better go to your room, come on ..  
\- No, I want to help ...  
\- No way, there is a lot of dust, I do not want this to trigger an asthma attack  
\- Carson that's not going to happen, I want to help, For God's sake ... and I can not even help with the decoration?  
\- From here I can hear the wheezing Rod ..  
\- It is not true..  
\- Do you want to bet ?  
\- No fight, right?  
\- No, stay here, I'll tell you when you can come in ... and on the way I'm going to tell everyone that, I'm going to your room and then I'll help them again ..  
\- What a nuisance!  
\- I do not mind…  
\- Alright, alright ...! God you are insufferable

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hey Carson ! is Rodney okay?

John said as he was cleaning the glass ..

\- So so…? I go to the room with him, he needs medication for his allergies, if you need my help they tell me by radio ...  
-Go, Carson, go, easy." We do not want Rodney to miss Christmas for that. Teyla said  
\- Okay, and thanks for understanding ..  
\- There's no way, Carson, you're in the family.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney's Room

\- Carson this is not necessary, I will not sit there to ..  
\- The hell ... .Rod, and I can hear it working on your chest, it's bad enough as to ..  
\- Not at all, Carson, not at all ... Just stop worrying so much about me, please  
\- I can not, Rod, that never, come on, come on, do not ignore me, sit down, the nebulizer is ready ..  
\- I do not wanna sit ...  
\- Come now.

Carson spoke to Rodney in his professional, serious voice and Rodney certainly knew he was serious. Very serious, so serious that his nebulizer was a blue and purple seal. He was standing with his professional face and the mask in his hand while the other held the seal ... the nebulizer, nebuseal ... was very funny.

\- Hahahahahahahahahaha, shit, hahahha, .Rodney laughed but in the end ended up in some painful coughs ... but it was very funny.  
\- What the hell are you laughing at ... Rodney! ...  
\- Nothing, just, that seal is very serious ...  
\- Ochhhh Rodney ... . God ... come here, do not make yourself forced ...  
\- I'm going ... Rodney walked to the bed ... and sat down ..  
Carson put the mask on Rodney's face, while Rodney saw the soft fog that let loose the mask. And certainly heard how his lungs were was with his stethoscope, his face was in disgust ..

\- You were the one that said you wanted the seal ... with a mask ...  
\- It is that it is pretty ... .good in essence ... I like it when I saw it in the infirmary. It also makes no noise like the one previous ..  
\- You know that has caused me problems? Now Jimto is not quiet, at least before talking to the seal ... or playing. ..With the movable mouthpiece ... now he walks all over the infirmary, touching everything ...  
\- Sorry Sorry.  
\- Come and lie down ... That nebulizer is for children ... Hence it has no noise ..  
\- You're going to go?  
\- No fool, I'm going to bed with you ...Until that finish  
\- Ok, Ok ..., and I would know, if you want you can take it ..  
\- No fool, this week more figures arrive ... so .. it's all yours ..  
\- Thank you ... .Carson, forgive me.  
\- Why?  
\- because, even at Christmas, I stop giving problems. Along with that I asked for a purple seal ...  
\- None of that lad ..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The treatment was over and Rodney had fallen asleep next to Carson  
\- Here Sheppard to Carson

Carson whispered  
\- Yes, Colonel.  
\- Call me John, when I'm not in service ..  
\- It's okay..  
Carson stood up gently, while Rodney in his sleep gave a grunt of nonconformity over the missing space. Beckett walked away from the bed and went out onto the balcony.  
\- Tell me Colonel, John ... what do you need?  
\- Carson called me from the kitchen say that I already read everything we ask for the earth and is coming now ..  
\- I'm sorry I fell asleep, if you need me to fix something besides that ...  
\- No, we're not done yet, Mckay, are is okay?  
\- Yes, is much better ... I will then pick up the things ..  
\- I also have a surprise directly from Scotland  
\- Scotland?  
\- I know you'll like it, same to Rodney ... something Canadian ..  
\- It's perfect, it's perfect ... I'm going to pick up the food and then I'm going to wake Rodney because he's asleep ... he needs some rest.  
\- He is the only one who works at Christmas, only the ...  
\- Okay, I'll ... pick that up.  
\- Ok, here I wait  
\- On my way.

Carson went in the front of the bed , Mckay looked much more relaxed, with no difficulty in breathing and looked like a sleeping angel , Rodney would kill him where he listened to his thoughts, Carson took a sheet and a paper and wrote a note saying that there was Went to pick up the food that when he arrived he hoped he was getting ready ... it was already 6:00 pm and the meeting was at 7  
I was thrilled to know that they had brought ..Scotland and Canadian ... he left the paper on the seal ... the seal ... Carson went out ..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Kitchen.**

\- Hello lassie  
\- Dr Beckett, Imsure that you come by your order  
\- Yes, John told me that everything was ready.  
\- Believe me is very delicious all that the earth order, it is even hot ... very hot.  
\- Good, he said he had something special ..  
\- Oh yeah, it was kind of hard to find the secret order but in the end we got it ...  
\- And you can tell me it's ...  
\- No sir, you'll have to see for yourself ... I'm going to call George to bring everything. But you just can not take everything ...  
\- Here I am here Madeleine sorry for the delay. John said running into the dining room  
\- This is the last order that was yet to be delivered. Colonel..  
\- Sorry, sorry, we were fixing the living room,  
\- Of course, Colonel do not worry we already started with ours ...  
\- Of course the kitchen always have the best to eat ... even the head of science, military, medical and even with the directors of Atlantis, and Ronon and that ...  
\- Ahhahaha Of course Colonel, that's the advantage of being a cook ...  
\- For sure corporal, always eat the best ...  
\- Obviously! George for God's sake hurry up with that order!" , Or we are going to celebrate Christmas in the kitchen ...  
\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... here it is.

George arrived with about ten full food trolleys.  
Colonel, for the love of God.  
\- What! I was hungry it's christmas  
\- We're only five ... well six ...  
\- So what?  
\- Because each one has to eat on average two cars of these ...

George laughed ... along with Madeleine

\- Do not worry Dr Beckett, you would have seen the order that the Latin boys did, about 30 of these cars full of traditional things ... of their gastronomy ... that was shocking ..  
\- My God, thank God that all this is covered by the SGC.  
\- Well, gentlemen, where do you want us to carry this?  
\- It's close and there are transporters ... okay  
\- hockey, okay ...  
\- Wait Colonel ... ashh. John, I want to see the special ..  
\- It's okay..

John raised a tablecloth that covered only 3 trolleys. Carson was shocked.

Oh bloody chefs ... that's ... it's ...  
\- Yes ... Doc, it's Cranachan.  
\- and that other one is Christmas Pudding?- If you saw what it cost me to bring all this ..."  
\- I think .. that's Dundee cake! Dundee pie ... Oh God ... I loved my mother wee cake ...  
\- I brought some Whiskey too ..  
\- This is the best day of my life ... Carson came to take a little ..  
\- No, no, what are you doing? It's ... for now do not eat it! Patting the hand of his friend ..  
\- Okay, fine. If this is Scottish you brought to Rodney?  
\- Oh Canada! Potato puree dressing, cranberry sauce, raisin pudding, butter tart, butter cookies and poutine, I know that Rodney loves it.  
\- My God and I waiting for Rodney to lose weight ..  
\- Doc, bad date to choose that goal ...  
\- Ahaha I think .. That is a complete floor of jello?  
\- Two floors indeed ...  
\- Good. Let's go then  
\- I think we're going to get indigestion Colonel ...  
\- Carson ..  
\- John, John...

They were walking towards the transporter each with two carts along with other cooks ...

\- Did I tell you I brought a whole turkey?  
\- Holy Heaven, sure indigestion ..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carson reached Rodney's room, looking at the clothes he had hanging on a hook. It was simple a red sack and black pants ... not very elegant but formal. Rodney, I was in the shower. Great. I'd have to take a shower too. The girls had gone to make amends and the colonel too, had left closed so that nobody touched anything. Everything was accurate and beautiful and perfect. The lights, candles, flowers and ornaments were perfect a pine was placed on one side of the room, and there were gifts..Oh God .. It was the best, the first and true Christmas the others had been plagued by Wraith and situations ... nasty nobody Had held itself.

\- Rodney, are you okay?  
\- Yeah, if Carson comes in ...  
\- Hey luv, sorry for leaving you alone ... but John told me to help with some things. Carson said as he undressed and went into the shower with Rodney.

Carson was happy, Rodney had toned his body with a lot of pressure from Ronon and John and was now a loyal follower of training, training and coaching ... although he sometimes went overboard and ended up with respiratory treatments, he had a Body Of Magazine, but he was not left behind ... for God's sake, Teyla had joined the Marines to do strong, very strong exercise ... but it was worth it ..  
Beckett slipped his hand over Rodney's chest and stomach, God felt so good ... but it was not time to take him to another level they had to get ready and bathe in the serious way ..

\- You are better?  
\- Yes, yes, do not worry. You left me sleeping alone, just me and Cadwell  
\- Forgive me?. Carson withdrew a little from Rodney ...  
\- Och ... no, no, the seal, my seal, the nebulizer ... I named Cadwell, me. I just wanted to name it ..  
\- Holy God, Rodney bloody luv names, I thought ...  
\- Carson! How do you think that I and Colonel Cadwell ... God!  
\- I'm sorry, just ... put the shampoo in your hair, Rodney look at the time it is ... God is six twenty.  
\- Gee! Stop ! Hurry up!  
\- Rodney, we're late.  
\- A kiss  
\- No Rod, this always ends in sex ..  
\- Not this time ... I'm not healthy for that.  
\- Rod!  
\- Carson. A kiss to the sick child ...

Rodney put on that puppy little face, God, Carson could not resist that look.

\- It's okay…  
\- Already, now I am happy, quick to bathe then ..  
\- Is that a new shampoo?  
\- No, Carson, well, I had it saved a long time ago.  
\- It smells delicious. Rod  
\- Same as owner  
\- God ...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Rodney, good to see you again ..  
\- Of course Sheppard, you look great too.  
-It's good to see you, Rodney, we thought you'd gotten sick, and you would not said you did not feel very well.  
\- yes , lassie, but now it is much better ..  
\- I have to tell you girls that everything is beautiful, this beautiful, the place ... is going to be the best office. My office ..  
\- Luv ...  
\- Rodney is true ... this place is very beautiful ..  
\- Oh Torren, this precious ...  
\- Let Torren greet Uncle Mckay ...  
\- Hello, Uncle Roney ...  
\- Beautiful is your son Teyla. Beautiful lad ..  
\- Well ... if you want we can put some music, do not you think? Sheppard said ..  
\- I think it's very good ..." Rodney said.  
\- I'm going to sit with Torren. Teyla said ..  
\- It's okay, my love.

Teyla simply sat next to the tree on large cushions, the tree that was giving off beautiful colors and had several little puzzles circulating around, along with teddy bears ... Teyla and Torren played  
The music was accurate, the night was young, it was full moon with big and beautiful stars. Sheppard chose very good songs ... the moment was perfect ..

 **Lionel Richie - Say You Say Me**

\- Elizabeth, can you give me this piece?  
\- Of course John ...

Teyla smiled ..

\- Rod ... do you want to dance with me?  
\- Do not ask me ...  
Carson approached Rodney and together they danced to the music ... for a long time ... it was everyone's moment ...  
\- You look great with that shirt ..  
\- And you with that sack. Rodney was almost whispering ..  
The minutes passed ...

 **Stevie Wonder - I just want to say I love you.**

\- John, I think I'm going to have a drink.  
\- It's okay, Elizabeth.  
\- Teyla, do you want to dance with me?  
\- Of course my love…  
\- Carson and Rodney look very happy ...  
\- Definitely…  
\- And I'm also very happy to be with you Teyla, I love you ..

Teyla blushed.  
\- And to you, John Sheppard.  
\- Come on ... stand up!

\- Rodney, do you want something to drink?  
\- No, no, I just want to dance please ... well ...I want a drink from Caesar  
\- Okay, but I'm going to have some whiskey ...  
\- Sure as you want.  
\- Come and sit for a while.  
\- It's okay..

Rodney ate some Canadian snacks he saw on the table along with some marshmallows. was still not hungry enough to eat the main dinner ..  
Carson made the signal to return to the middle of the hall to dance ... he got up happy ...

 **Right here waiting - Richard Marx**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Guys, it's time to eat, I'm hungry ... well, I'm just saying. If you want  
\- Sounds good to me luv ..  
\- Okay, I want to try the turkey, and the chicken stuffed and ... a lot of stuff you brought ... that I smell is poutine ..  
\- Definitely. We are going to eat. John said as he loaded Torren into his arms.  
\- You want to eat boy?  
\- Yes daddy..  
\- Hehehe it's alright Johnny  
\- (cough) Excuse me, Colonel, I want to say a few words  
\- Please Carson, call me John of course.

They were all around the main table, John and Teyla were together, Sheppard had Torren sitting on one arm and to her right was Teyla beautiful, with gold dress, on the point was Elizabeth in a full red dress that stood out a lot above all others. Rodney was next to Carson with his hands together Rodney was wearing a smart white shirt with black pants and Carson his red coat .

\- In fact I want to make a toast, for this night in spite of many things we have been through, we are together as a family, perhaps some are in other places sharing with their families or with their friends here in Atlantis, but the important thing is That we all know that here in this city we have more than friends, brothers, and more than brothers, the love of our lives.

They all clap and lifted their glass of champagne.

\- That is why …  
-Too bad I'm late, I'm sorry," Woolsey said as he walked in the doorway in an elegant suit.  
\- Please do not go, come right at the right time.  
\- In the moment, that moment?  
\- Right. Richard ..  
\- Hello Love..  
\- Hi Richard, I thought you were not going to get there.

Elizabeth kissed Woolsey , John left Torren with Teyla.  
No one understood what was going on .. John, Carson and Richard looked at each other. And they nodded ..

\- As I said, that's why ... .we found here more than our brothers, our true love, this way ... then ...

Carson pulled a box from inside his trouser pocket and knelt in front of was stunned, even Rodney, did not think this was happening.

\- Meredith Rodney Mckay, from the first moment I saw you, I knew that you were going to be part of my life in one way or another ... that's why today is the day I want to tell you from my heart, you want to be my husband?  
They all looked at Rodney, who held a tear ..

\- Yes, Carson, of course.

Carson stood up, put the ring on Rodney and they kissed, then looked at John. John nodded.

John knelt down in front of Teyla.

\- Teyla Emmagan, you have been the first and last person of whom I have truly been in love, I reach the point where I can not hide the need to spend with you every day of my life, until death, until the end. Would you like to marry me?

\- Oh John, of course, nothing would make me happier ..

John repeated the same action with Teyla as Carson.

\- Wait a second all, Oh God ... this is so exciting ... Weir said between tears ..  
\- Do not cry yet ... Liz, Rodney said ...

Richard knelt down in front of Elizabeth ..

\- Liz, although when we met was not in the best conditions, we knew to solve together all the problems that came then and that have been arising, and despite all of them, every day with you strengthens me, I have never felt alone since I met you. I always knew that there were very beautiful things in you that nobody saw. Until one day I had the ability to get close to you and show you that each of those things are what make you who you are and make me get up every morning in the hope that God will allow me to be one more day by your side Elizabeth , As they have already repeated, I want to spend the rest of my life with you with only one person, and that person only has to say yes.

\- Oh God, Richard of course yes, I was not going to be the black sheep of the night, I love you with all my heart.

Woolsey stood up and gently placed the ring on Elizabeth's hand, they were all crying even though no one had noticed.

No one could beat him, this was not really happening. God. It was the most special.

\- A toast for tonight luvs ..  
\- And for the love and Atlantis will triumph forever ...  
\- Forever…

The glasses collided like a heavenly musical for the hatred of all ...  
\- Well," Rodney said, wiping the tears from his face. I do not know about you but I, I'm hungry.  
-Carson, if you're going to get married, Rodney's going to leave you in the bankruptcy with his appetite."  
\- I know John, I know.  
\- Good. Let's begin, please, sit down, everyone.  
\- I want some mash ... and poutine.  
\- Carson do you want a little ?, yes but if your take some cranachan  
\- Crana what?  
\- Just give it a try.

Everyone laughed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone had discovered Rodney's secret, he loved Rock and Roll, well, they all had thought he was dull in classical music, but he personally had chosen music ... to dance after eating ... Rock around the clock, Good Rock tonight , The Jailhouse Rock, All shook up, Hound Dog and other themes had chosen.

\- Oh Rodney did not know these likes ...  
\- Come on Carson, let's dance ...  
\- No more Rodney give me a break, you need a break, I can hear your chest ...  
\- Carson do not waste the night, besides I do not hear anything ..  
\- Mmmmm, you never hear anything, please take the medication ..  
\- Oh God ... well ...  
\- I'm just saying that ... my feet are killing me, and I want to drink something ...  
Rodney pulled a blue inhaler from his pocket and took a few puffs as he sat on a chair in front of Carson  
\- That's better..  
\- Hey Rodney! Can I ask you a favor?  
\- Sure Teyla what's up?  
\- Can Torren sleep in your room?  
\- Of course, why not!  
\- It's already too late and John and I want to enjoy a little more of the night.  
\- Of course Teyla, the code is 8691  
\- Thanks, you want that to go I with you?  
\- All right, Rodney.  
\- It will do me good, leave the ogre's hands for a few minutes ..  
\- Listen, Rod!  
\- Come on.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

\- Mam can I sleep in Uncle Roney's bed?  
\- Yes, if you come here, get under the blankets and have a good boy go to sleep, and do not touch anything.  
-Well, there's not much to break here, either, young man?"  
\- Not Uncle Rodney, I'm just sleepy.  
\- Apart from my medications ..  
\- No, I'm not going to touch anything, I just ... just ... Goodbye mom ..  
\- Shh. Sleep, sleep Torren.

Rodney smiled to see the boy's gentle figure in bed, he definitely wanted to have children now.

\- Come on Dr McKay.  
\- After you, Teyla.

They left the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- He slept? John said.  
\- Yes love..  
\- Rodney, you want to dance some swing ...  
\- Yes, why not, Sheppard?  
\- Here I brought my own collection ..  
\- Come on Carson.  
\- Ochh, it's okay. Carson smiled.  
\- You are insufferable  
\- No you are the insufferable with your desire to dance ..  
\- It's Christmas Carson It's Christmas ..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Almost midnight Elizabeth and Woolsey had retired to their quarters, Carson and Rodney danced to exhaustion, now they were all sweaty and with only the necessary clothes to dance, Teyla had chosen to change to another loose dress that would allow her to dance and Now she was barefoot ...

All were sitting playing chess and some cards, making bets and so on.

\- Hey Carson anyway I do not think, this Dundee Cake is as rich as the Brownie, I mean please chocolate against, a traditional cake!  
\- Oh, my son, you have not tried it.  
\- It's okay to take some, but it must be very good to be betting 30 dollars, for a cake at Christmas ..  
\- What are you talking about? Rodney said ..  
\- We were just arguing about this cake that is Scottish while the brownie for me, I think it's the best because ..  
\- Whatever it is, it's food." Rodney threw his hand directly at Dundee and took a big chunk out of his mouth.  
Rodney felt his throat inflamed, the air was missing and he was still with the piece of cake in his mouth, there was the taste of almonds, nuts ...  
\- No shit, Rodney.  
\- Spit it out, damn it ...

Rodney spat on a napkin he saw, and put his hand on the chair where Carson was.

\- Shit, I ... I'm sorry ... I thought ...  
\- Rodney! That cake had almonds ...  
\- I know ... that ... ..., Co ... lonel ..  
\- Rodney, where's your Epi pen?  
\- I think ... ..I'm going to sit down ...  
\- Rodney!  
\- It is ... .in ... my ... .my ... .jacket ...

Softly Rodney sat on the floor ... Carson ran for Rodney's jacket and there was the Epi pen, quickly crouched beside Rodney who already had blue lips and buried the epipen in his thigh, counting to ten Mentally, while Teyla stood next to Carson with a glass of water and John looked at him from a few steps beyond.

A minute later Rodney coughed, what looked like the rest of the Scottish pie, and his breath seemed easier than before ... suddenly the nausea hit him ...

\- Rodney!  
\- Rodney opens his eyes, for my luv ..  
Mckay motioned to get up and sit on a more cushioned surface. Quickly John and Beckett held him by the arms and sat him down.

\- Are you OK now?  
\- Something, I'm just trying not to vomit ...  
\- Rodney look at me luv, if you feel better do it.  
Rodney shook his head.  
\- Rodney, just listen to Doc.  
\- I do not want to spoil everything I've eaten ... just. I want something to drink, cold ...  
\- A Canada Dry is OK?  
\- With ice, please ..

John and Teyla turned to serve Mckay's request.

Rodney started to cry. Carson released the collar of his shirt and massaged his back.

\- No shh, love no, everything is fine, we can continue here at night, I do not see you so bad, do not cry, .  
\- Not Carson, not even at Christmas, not even at Christmas."  
\- Rod! This would not have happened if I had not seen that you were going to eat some of the cake ..  
\- It's not your fault.  
\- Neither is yours to have allergies  
\- Can I tell you something?  
\- Tell me luv ..

Rodney received the glass from John's hands.

\- Your cake is a winner, it's better than the brownie ..  
\- Ochh, Rod!  
\- All right Carson, you win, have your $ 30.  
\- I think we can relax now on these sofas, right?"

Rodney was on the couches overlooking the sea, apparently on that planet it was a summer time, so John opened the window panes and a gust of fresh, warm air came to Rodney, making him feel comforted.

\- I think it's beautiful, in spite of everything ...  
\- I think the same Dr Mckay ...

All took position in the suffocation of being there and looking at the moon and the stars of the Pegasus galaxy ..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney was shaken by the effects of adrenaline on his body, but he was curled up beside Carson and that was enough to comfort him ... his body asked him to sleep ... Teyla was already sleeping. And they had turned off all the lights in the room, there were only the Christmas lights.  
\- Hey Rod!  
\- Mmmmm, what do you want Cars ...  
\- Later you will have many dates with Cadwell, especially at night

John gently raised his head to the other end of the bed, looking confused ... was he too drunk to believe that?

Carson turned to look at him.  
\- You're not referring to Cadwell, Colonel Cadwell. John whispered  
\- Och no, no, luv, not As you think.  
\- Long story Sheppard, long story ..

That was how they lay on Christmas night and possibly this was going to be the most remembered day of their lives, it was going to be the best.

Carson singing, and soon Rodney and John ended up singing in the light of the Atlantean moon ..

-Say you, say me; Say it for always  
That's the way it should be  
Say you, say me; Say it together  
Naturally ...


End file.
